


Recollection

by gigiometry



Series: iris serpents [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Beta We Die Like Glen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigiometry/pseuds/gigiometry
Summary: Lilac Forrissier recalls her past days at the academy.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Original Female Character(s)
Series: iris serpents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136003





	Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a passion project me and some of my friends have started for creating our own fire emblem house. This is my contribution of my character Lilac

“So, how long have you had feelings for Ferdinand?” 

It was a joke made by a classmate, her house leader to be specific, they’d all had a drink too many after reuniting at the monastery. Lilac would have shot back something about Lina’s love for Claude if she hadn’t been caught so off guard by the question. How did anyone still remember their pseudo romance after five years at war. But the more she thought about it, the more complicated she found the answer to be.

The first time they had met was unceremonious. Lilac had been assigned stable duty despite her protests, Byleth insisted she could become a competent horseback rider, however, she was clueless. Lilac had only ever seen them in books. On the verge of tears, she decided to just ask another student for help. That student turned out to be the legitimate heir to the Aegir dukedom, Ferdinand. He had abandoned his own chores just to help her, declaring it was his “noble duty to help any fair maiden in distress.” After a bit of an awkward start, he’d shown his kindness and understanding to her. Lilac left the stables feeling much better that day.

She might’ve fallen in love during one of their many lunchtime picnics in the courtyard. While Lilac didn’t consider herself a complete outcast, fitting in with her classmates could prove quite difficult. She couldn’t relate to their fond memories of Septen. Once again, however, her knight in shining armor was there to save the day. Ferdinand was there with two servings of saghert and cream and his dazzling smile. That was when she truly saw how understanding he was. They’d sat and talked the whole break until she feared she’d be late to her afternoon lessons. Even then, she couldn’t shake the thought of him from her head, not even after a scolding from Byleth for her absent-mindedness. It wasn’t her fault she wasn’t paying attention, not exactly. They were being lectured on proper sword technique, something that would certainly never even help her.

But that was just an excuse for her to stay in her reveries a bit longer. Lilac would never forget the way the sun had a habit of highlighting all the best things about Ferdinand, how shiny his hair was, and how it made his eyes glow, like they too were shining bright. Looking into them certainly made her feel just as warm.

It could’ve been the first time they’d had a study date. The two huddled close in the library until ungodly hours of the night, his knee pressing against hers under the table. She was hopeless in the history of Fodlan, and He knew little to nothing about the history of Septen. It was the perfect excuse for her to suggest something like it. Any excuse to just be with him was an excuse she was willing to make. Not to mention, she got to see those eyes light up again, this time, however, it was in excitement. Even though Ferdinand went on for hours about a great number of things, she found herself clinging on to every word. It was evident how passionate he was about his historical studies. She did her best to describe the history of Septen to him, though she could nowhere near measure up to his level of enthusiasm. Still, he listened closely. The only thing able to pry them apart from each other was a very disgruntled seteth coming and calling curfew. 

Even though she knew they weren't doing anything wrong, she had left the library with a flushed face. Lucky for her, none of the other students were there to make fun of her. 

Most likely it was the night of the ball. He’d looked even more dashing than usual in his evening wear, and something about the atmosphere had boosted her moon. Despite her reclusive nature, Lilac had to admit that she was having a good time. She had danced with a few of her friends, and as the night was ending, she couldn’t help but grow a bit sad. She couldn’t bear the thought of not getting to share a dance with him. Just as she was starting to accept the reality of such, he’d showed up and asked for her hand. Lilac was glad the lights were dim enough for him not to notice the very obvious blush that had formed on her face, she wondered if he had even noticed how close he held her. Did he intend to do that? Her heart was dancing around in her chest with them, certainly beating faster than the music, could he feel it too? Certainly he could with how close he was holding her. It nearly seemed improper, but surely it was alright if he was allowing it to happen.

By the time Edelgard had been unmasked as the flame emperor, she had fallen far in love with him. He’d shown up outside her door with tears running down his face. He was unsure of how his lifelong companion could turn out to be a monster in disguise. She’d taken him in and held him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until the sun rose.

And then? Ferdinand departed shortly after the battle of Garreg Mach without so much as a word. She didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye. She was left with nobody and nowhere to go. She fell into a tense alliance with the church and spent her days wandering Fodlan and looking for Rhea. She didn’t get the fairytale ending she’d spent countless lectures daydreaming of. No big wedding, no sappy love letter. He was just gone. 

She still held out hope, Lilac had to see him at least one more time, alive. There was simply no other option for her

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know.”


End file.
